A traditional view of virtualization involves executing one or more virtual machines on a server, with each virtual machine running one or more applications. Often, each application is presented with its own operating environment via a dedicated virtual machine. The virtual machines that execute on a computing system prevent conflicts between applications as well as between applications and an operating system. However, traditional virtualization carries considerable overhead that hinders efficiency.